logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Nacional del Perú
, also known simply as Nacional, is a Peruvian radio station and the only one with reach in all of Peru, along with TV Perú and is owned by the IRTP. 1937-1946 Radio Nacional del Perú was founded as such on January 30, 1937 and its first logo was the letters "Radio nacional" in handwriting. 1946-1955 Then in 1946 a new logo was made, this time with the full name in Century Schoolbook Black Condensed typography, all in capital letters except for the pronoun "del". 1955-1970 In 1955, the logo was redone, this time simply called as "RADIO NACIONAL" and using a Futura Light typography and capital letters. 1970-1997 In 1970, the modified typeface and the lowercase letters are modified, this time with separate letters, with the exception of "R" and "N". 1997-2001 In 1997, with the creation of the IRTP, a new logo was made, which is the said corrugated orange sun, under the letters "RNP" (similar to channel 7, but changing the "T" for the "R") and below, the full name "RADIO NACIONAL DEL PERÚ". 2001-2006 In 2001, a new logo was made, consisting of a flag of Peru, in whose white part there are two wave-like curves, above, the letters "RADIO" in black and below, a black rectangle with the word "NACIONAL" , above the flag, the FM frequency number, all enclosed in a white rectangle. 2006-2008 In November 2006 a new change was made to the radio logo, which now consists of a large "N" on the right, the letters "radio" in gray and the rest of the letters "Nacional" in red, below, a yellow line, all in 3D and above the "o" three yellow antenna waves appear. 2008-2012 2008-june 2010 A new logo was launched in October 2008, which now consists of the name "RadioNacional" in red and dark gray colors and Helvetica Light typography in italics, where the slightly modified "a" and the point in the second "i "red. june-november 2010 In June 2010, a 3D variant of the logo was used. 2010-2012 In November 2010 the color was changed to only red. 2012-2013 In May 2012, a new radio logo was launched for the first time in four years, consisting of a red oval with bezel and glitter and above, the word "national" in Sans 700 Museum typography, above the word "RADIO" with the same typeface, whose "O" is represented by a planet Earth showing the American continent, both white. 2013-2017 In November 2013, five months after the launch of the new IRTP logo, a new logo was made, which is the letters "Radio Nacional" in Impact typeface, directed to the right and to the right of it, the vertical line and the aforementioned IRTP logo. 2017-2019 On October 1, 2017, Radio Nacional simplifies its name to simply "Nacional" and its logo is the letters "Nacional" in red in the form of its traditional headquarters in Santa Beatríz and below, two rectangles emulating two sidewalks. 2019-present In June 2019, two months after the change to the current IRTP logo, the logo was changed again, now consisting of the letters "nacional" with the typography currently used by the IRTP, below are transmission voice waves and to the right, the current IRTP logo, all of a pastel red color used by the IRTP. Category:Peru Category:Radio stations in Peru Category:Instituto Nacional de Radio y Televisión del Perú Category:Lima